


Felt it in my youth

by TwoBoysInABand (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Josh, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Top Tyler, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TwoBoysInABand
Summary: In a desperate attempt to thwart Jenna's plans to set him up with a date for her wedding, Tyler lies about already having a boyfriend. The lie spirals out of control and he ends up at the mercy of the last person who wants anything to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basttop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/gifts).



> Translation in Pусский available: [Чувствовал это в юности](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7921300) by [Elisa_Houston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston).

In retrospect, Tyler should have known something was up when Jenna invited him, out of the blue, to a nice dinner. Tyler has only just started to chew the steak in his mouth when she clears her throat after taking a sip of wine. He doesn't like the mischievous gleam in her eyes at all. "Now hear me out before you get upset or mad at me. I noticed you didn't rsvp with a date..."

Tyler groans and practically swallows the rest, holding up a finger to stop her. "No," he chokes out before grabbing his glass as well. "Whatever you're about to say, stop."

"But..."

Food now cleared from his throat, he huffs and prepares to cut another piece. "Nope."

Before he can finish, she's pulling his plate away, utensils and all. "I said, hear me out."

With no food to busy himself with and an unwavering glare from Jenna, he relents. "Well, get on with it then so I can say no again." She's giving him a look that he knows all too well and can guess this won't be up for debate. He braces himself.

"So, like I was saying, I noticed you didn't rsvp with a date yet, and I'm finalizing the seating chart this week."

"Not bringing one," he quickly interjects. "Just put me wherever."

Jenna's mouth twists into a cheshire cat like grin that makes his heartbeat pick up. "About that, my cousin Luke is single again and is insisting on me to get you two together for the wedding."

Tyler's eyes go wide. "The groper?"

Jenna laughs. "Don't exaggerate, Ty; he isn't that bad." His cheeks flame. Luke's hands didn't seem to leave his ass at the last family function of hers that he attended and isn't a fan of the word no. _Must run in the family,_ he thinks, because before he can object, Jenna is continuing, "He has a great job and isn't bad on the eyes. You could do worse. Besides, I can always hook you up with someone else if you prefer. You're not coming dateless, so get that out of your head now."

The other option is just as bleak. The blind dates she sets him up on never end well. Whether it's the wine in his bloodstream or the sheer horror that he will have a repeat of that night or another awkward date, he blurts out the next statement before he can even stop himself, "I'm seeing someone, so no thanks."

It was a mistake and he regrets it the second it slips out. "Oh really?" Her eyes are squinted and questioning.

"Yeah?"

It sounds like more of a question than an answer and she raises an eyebrow. "Why am I just now hearing about this and why isn't he coming too?"

He gulps down more of his wine to buy himself a few seconds. "It's new and nothing serious yet. Didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Not worth mentioning," she repeats in a tone that has him sinking down in his seat a little. "Since when do you keep stuff from me? Especially the fact that you met someone."

He feels bad. They've been best friends since they were eight and he doesn't like lying to her. He knows she would be hurt if he backs out now and admits it. "Sorry. Like I said, just really new and not sure where it's going yet."

She slides his plate back in front of him and the same smile returns. "So, who is he?"

Fuck.

He shifts the food around on his plate with his fork, cursing internally at himself for being stupid enough not to realize she might actually want to know more. "Um." He looks up at her and she gestures for him to continue. He says the first name that comes to mind,"Josh." Jenna is looking at him expectantly but that's really all he can manage at that moment.

"Does this Josh have a last name or is this like a Cher type deal?"

Panic starts to set in and he doesn't know why he says the last name he does. To be fair, it's the only Josh he knows and he may or may not have drunkingly snooped on his Facebook page a few weeks ago, so it's fresh in his mind. He clears his throat, trying to pull himself together and sound confident under her scrutinizing gaze. "Dun."

"Wait. Josh Dun from high school?"

He doesn't even have an appetite anymore but just nods as he starts cutting back into his steak anyway.

Her laughter makes him flinch. "Are we talking about the same Josh that pined after you all through school?"

"He didn't pine after me," he mumbles.

"Oh please, he practically followed you around like a love sick puppy for years desperately trying to get your attention." She laughs again. "Remember when he set up that whole eleborate thing to ask you to prom?"

Tyler frowns. He still feels bad about saying no. Josh looked crushed and avoided him the rest of their senior year. Different social circles kept him from admitting to anyone that he actually found Josh attractive and sweet. He was someone he would have definitely dated if things were different back then, but at the time, being popular was more important to him. "Let's not bring that up."

Jenna throws her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. Moving on. So how did you two cross paths again?"

"I was thinking about him a few weeks ago and looked him up on Facebook. I saw that he was single and decided to send him a friend request." The last part is a lie but he wishes it were true now with the predicament he's in. "We ended up talking and then met up. Kind of went from there."

She smiles around the rim of her wine glass. "Wow, good for him. Finally got the object of his affection for so long."

Tyler glares at her as he begrudgingly chews.

"I look forward to seeing him again at the wedding rehearsal."

He only narrowly misses choking. "Not happening."

"I understand now why you didn't mention him sooner but honestly Tyler, you don't have to be embarrassed about who you're dating. We're not in high school anymore. No one to impress."

The puppy dog eyes she's staring him down with is making him feel even worse. It's her wedding and he doesn't want to upset her but he can't even say yes, even if he wanted to. "Jen, I can't just... It's not what you're thinking..."

"If you don't get over yourself and invite him, I will personally message him on Facebook myself to do so."

His brows shoot to his hairline, eyes not far behind. "No!" He takes a deep breath. "Fine. I'll invite him, okay?"

"Great," she says with a satisfied grin. "I'll add him on the seating chart. Just let me know asap if he wants the chicken or beef."

"Yeah I'll get on that." He sighs, realising he's going to have to go to the bar in town that Josh works at and beg him to go. He's pretty sure Josh hates his guts. _Should be interesting_ , he thinks as he finishes dinner with Jenna as quickly as possible.

**

Interesting was maybe downplaying it a lot. Would have been a welcome feeling compared to the nausea inducing nerves he's fighting as he stands outside of the bar the next evening. In that moment, he's wondering how long it would take Jenna to hunt him down and kill him if he just doesn't show up at her wedding instead.

He decides it's probably not worth finding out and calms himself as his hand grips the door handle to pull it open. Warm air that smells of stale beer hits him the second the door opens, not offering any relief from the heat outside. "You couldn't at least work somewhere with air conditioning," he mutters as he steps in and looks around.

He doesn't see Josh anywhere at first glance. He double checked his Facebook page last night to make sure of where he worked but has no way of knowing what his schedule is. The lone bartender looks his way when he approaches the bar and sits down. "What can I get you?"

"Just a Coke, please." A glass is placed in front of him a few seconds later. "Uh, is Josh working today?"

The bartender gives him a weird look. "Yeah, he's in his office; I'll get him." He watches him walk and knock on a door right beside the bar before it briefly opens. The guy walks back towards him. "He'll be out in a few."

Tyler leans back in the stool and sips his Coke while looking around. He's shocked that the place actually has any customers at all. Everything is old and has a sticky sheen to it. The door opening up a minute later draws his attention back to it. Josh spots him right away and the confused look on his face makes Tyler awkwardly smile and give a timid wave.

The smile isn't reciprocated but Tyler understands why. "Wow. If it isn't Tyler Joseph." The biting tone wipes the smile right off of his face as Josh stands in front of him, hands planted on the bar top. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He really just wants to bolt to the door and forget the whole thing, but it seems like his legs have decided they are no longer attached to his body. Tyler can only sit there with his mouth slightly agape. He's not sure what kind of response he was hoping for here and didn't really think this through.

"Well?" Josh's fingers are tapping impatiently. "Not trying to cut this fun little reunion short but I'm kind of busy running a bar here so..."

His brain decides to go ahead and abort the original mission and he croaks out the first thing he thinks of, "Just wanted to say hi."

Josh's lips curl into a subtle smile. "And you just did. Nice catching up." With that, he is walking away.

Tyler considers going to knock on the door and start over but with the slam it closes with, he thinks it's better not to. Defeated and embarrassed, he fishes a few bucks from his wallet and places it on the bar before getting up and leaving.

**

That night he's sitting on his bedroom floor in front of his bed; a few old yearbooks of his are sprawled out in front of him. He can't help but smile when he comes across every picture of Josh he can find. He almost looks exactly the same now: soft dark curls and glasses. The only difference is he's got a lot more muscle to him now.

His stomach tightens as he sees pictures of himself and his friends. Not that he hated high school, but with maturity comes realization of his actions and the many regrets that have haunted him since then. His biggest one is how he blew Josh off without even giving him a fair chance; especially because he knew just how much Josh really liked him.

He closes all of the books with a sigh and grabs his phone from his pocket.

His thumb lingers over the message button on Josh's Facebook page that he has pulled up. After their tense and awkward exchange eariler, he doesn't have much hope for this to work out the way he is wanting; Tyler figures he still owes him an apology anyway. Before he can chicken out, he gives in and quickly types something.

> Hey,
> 
> Sorry for barging into the bar today. That must have been weird. But anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something and was wondering if it would be okay if I came by whenever you have the time. It won't take long.
> 
> Thanks. 

Not expecting a response, he pockets his phone again and stands up, grabbing the books on the way, tempted to just toss them into a box and never look at them again.

Just as he's climbing into his bed a little while later, his phone vibrates on his nightstand; a familar bubble with Josh's picture is on his screen. He bites his bottom lip as he clicks the message, fully expecting Josh to tell him to fuck off. It would be deserving.

> Have to say, the blast from the past wasn't what I was expecting today. It was...yes, weird.
> 
> If you want to come by tomorrow around 6, that's fine. Maybe have a drink at the bar first if you're just going to lock up and only say hi again. Mitchell makes a great whiskey sour.
> 
> Highly recommend.

Tyler smiles at the playful undertone and rereads the message before setting his phone back down.

He can't help but think that he maybe has a chance after all.

**

The whiskey sour is strong as he sips it, and he's thankful for the heavy handed pour; his nerves needed it. Although Josh's face was softer when he saw Tyler this time, his tone was not. He is meeting him in Josh's office in a few minutes so they can speak in private. After he finishes the drink and pays, his legs only feel a little wobbly as he walks to the door, stopping to take a deep breath before knocking.

At the invitation to come in, he opens the door and smiles. He wants to quit doing that but it's always been what he does when he's uncomfortable. Josh is hunched over paperwork and doesn't even glance up at him. "Go ahead and sit down. Just signing these last few things."

He moves the books that are on the seat of the chair to the cot in the corner before sitting down. It's a small windowless room and between that and how hot it is, he's suddenly feeling a little closed in. Josh must notice. "You okay?"

Tyler wipes his palms on his pants and steadies his breathing. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just really hot in here."

Josh takes his glasses off and places them on the desk before sighing. "Sorry about that. The compressor in the air conditioner broke a couple of weeks ago and I haven't been able to afford a new one yet; probably won't for a long time."

The office and weird look from the bartender yesterday makes sense. "Oh, this is your bar?"

"Yep. Well, it was my dad's up until two months ago." He chews the inside of his cheek and looks away. "Heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Why would you," Josh replies, looking over at him again. "So, you said you needed to talk to me?"

Tyler clears his throat and sits up straighter. "Yeah. Um. This is going to probably sound ridiculous and a little crazy..." He doesn't even know where to start. Everything he prepared beforehand in his head, is gone. He figures at this point it's just better to be straight forward and just go for it. "My best friend Jenna is getting married really soon. She kind of trapped me into either going to the wedding with her cousin, who I can't stand, or a stranger that she picks. I freaked out and told her that I couldn't because I was already dating someone."

He's not looking forward to the next part and clams up, leaving them both in awkward silence for a few moments before Josh is speaking up, "Okay? I'm not sure what this has to do with me."

"Well." Tyler smiles again. "I sort of told her that I was dating you."

Josh is quiet for a second before he nearly doubles over in laughter. It's contagious and Tyler can't help but laugh a little too. After a few minutes Josh finally reigns it in and wipes the tears from his eyes. "You're joking right?"

His voice is bordering on serious again and Tyler gulps, laughter ceasing on his end now too. "I wish I was."

"What the hell, Tyler? Why would you tell her that?"

"I don't know," he squeaks out. "Like I said, I freaked out and your name was the first one I thought of."

His face blanks as he raises an eyebrow. "My name was the first one you thought of? We haven't even spoken or seen each other in what, five years? Why would you...that doesn't make any sense!" Tyler recoils and Josh sighs. "Sorry, wasn't meaning to yell but I can't help but feel like you're messing with me here and I'm not sure what your game is."

"No game, I promise. I'm being honest with you. I.." A blush sweeps across his face as he says the next thing. "I looked you up on Facebook a few weeks ago, okay? And I guess that's why I thought about you when she asked."

Another stretch of uncomfortable silence sits between them. Josh's face is unreadable and his eyes haven't left him. Tyler shifts in his seat from the intense gaze on him. "So why not just tell her no and refuse the dates?"

"I have a really hard time saying no to her obviously."

Josh snorts. "Hm. I wasn't aware that saying no was a problem for you."

It stings and takes everything in Tyler not to start grovelling. He's aware that it may just further embarrass Josh, so he brushes the comment aside and continues, "I know it's a lot to ask and I have no right to even bother you with this but she's my best friend and I don't want to disappoint her. I thought about just saying that you couldn't make it but I know she'll insist on meeting you soon anyway. I'm in the wedding on the groom's side, so it will be the rehearsal too. Just that and the actual wedding; I'll say we broke up after and you'll never have to hear from me again."

"Why should I help you or even care for that matter?"

 _Why indeed_ , Tyler thinks as he goes to stand up. He can tell this is going nowhere and just wants to stop wasting both of their time. "You shouldn't, I guess. Sorry for all of this. Don't know what I was thinking."

"Wait." The words stop him in his tracks. "If I say yes, what is in it for me?"

It's Tyler's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, what do you want?"

Josh seems lost in thought for a minute until he smirks. "How do you feel about getting dirty?"

Tyler's mouth falls open. "I'm not having sex with you for a favor."

"No, you conceited ass..." Josh rubs a hand over his face, laughing. "I'm not trying to sleep with you. God. Look, as you can see, the bar is in need of a few cosmetic upgrades. I have some money put away to do just that but if I can avoid having to hire someone to help, I can buy the part to get the air conditioning back running. Win-win for us both."

Tyler sits back down in the chair, relieved. "Not exactly my forte but I can try. Seems like a fair trade."

"A few days of hard labor isn't exactly a fair trade. Having to pretend to actually like you will be far more painful for me."

"Ouch but fine, it's a deal."

Josh puts his glasses back on and picks up a pen and notepad from his desk. "Alright, when's the rehearsal and wedding?"

"Rehearsal is on the twentieth and the wedding is the next day, of course."

Josh clicks his tongue as he writes that down. "So ten days?"

Tyler nods.

"I guess we can get everything done within that time frame. I can't afford to close the bar to work on it, so the plan is to just block off the table area while work is being done and then do the bar area before opening hours this weekend. You'll have to come in a couple of afternoons after work too."

He tries not to sound offended. "What's the rush? Don't trust me to finish my end of the deal after the wedding?" Josh huffs and looks up at him, face saying enough. "Don't blame you, I guess. Sure. Sounds good."

The glasses are off again and Josh runs a hand through his curls. For one heady moment, Tyler wonders what they would feel like moving in-between his fingers and maybe lightly pulling... "Okay." He snaps out of it, cheeks pink. "I'll message you whenever I'm ready to get started. Should only take me a couple of days to get the materials together, so expect one soon."

Tyler stands up. "So how hard is hard labor anyway?"

Josh smiles. "Well, maybe don't wear anything you actually like." He looks Tyler up and down. "Just leave the khakis and polo shirts at home, prom king, and you'll be good."

"As if I was prom king," he mumbles as he walks toward the door. He turns around right after opening it. "Oh before I forget, Jenna needs to know, you want chicken or beef?"

Josh shrugs. "Beef, I guess. Don't really care."

Tyler awkwardly smiles again. "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

"See you."

He closes the door behind him and swears he can see the bartender glaring at him as he passes to leave but shrugs it off. Tyler just feels relieved that Josh agreed to do it.

Now he just has to survive the next ten days and try not to get on his bad side to keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler arrives at the bar two days later. Instant regret about this whole endeavor courses through him the second his eyes land on the note taped to the door, letting patrons know about the renovation and lack of air conditioning. He feels a little relief though when he walks in and sees a few box fans set throughout the bar.

 _Some air is better than no air,_ he thinks as he looks around for his reluctant partner in crime.

When he finally spots Josh behind the bar, the other's eyes give him an impassive once over. Tyler prepares himself for a sarcastic comment. He dressed down as much as he could: which is just coordinated Nike active wear. He's surprised when a ghost of a smile appears on Josh's face as he walks around the counter. Tyler smiles back. "Well, I guess we'll just go ahead and get right to it." Josh leads him through the section of the bar that's blocked off with yellow police barricade tape.

Between that and the rest of the decor, he's half expecting to see a white chalk outline of a body somewhere.

Their walk ends in front of a long stretch of dated yellow wallpaper. "I'm thinking today we can get this down and then start painting." Josh hands him a scraping tool. "It's been up since the nineties, so probably gonna be a pain to remove."

"Not necessarily," Tyler says, making Josh look at him. "If you have any vinegar, a mix of that and water will make this a lot easier to get off."

"Really?"

Tyler smiles. "Really. I'm in realty and sometimes our contractors use it. It's simple but gets the job done."

"You'll have to go buy some. If you don't mind?" Josh grabs his wallet as Tyler shrugs. "You know, real estate shark suits you."

"I'm not a shark," Tyler says as he grabs the five dollar bill from him.

Josh takes the wall scraper from Tyler's other hand. "Don't sell yourself short. Persuading eager and vulnerable people, you're probably great at it."

Tyler gasps, feigning offense. "You're not very nice."

The way Josh smirks before saying the next words, makes Tyler feel a spark of something he can't quite place, "Maybe I'm not a nice person."

A blatant lie, so Tyler inwardly scoffs. To this day, Josh is one of the nicest people he's ever met. "Yeah, yeah." He returns the smirk, and adds a playful eye roll. "I'll be right back, killer." He hears Josh laugh as he walks away towards the door.

Now not facing Josh, he allows himself to smile the whole way to his car. It feels good to talk to him again. The flirty banter is reminiscent of their years of prior interactions, and he didn't realize just how much he missed it. They were never friends in the traditional sense, but had a lot of classes together and Josh would sometimes go to his house to tutor him in Math. Tyler really didn't need the help, but he liked being around Josh and that was the easiest and least assuming way to do so.

After he closes his car door, he catches a glimpse of himself, still smiling, in the review mirror. He hadn't felt it, but his face is slightly flushed. "Pull yourself together," he mumbles, looking away.

Thirty minutes later, he's walking back into the bar and handing the jug of vinegar to Josh. "I'll be honest," he deadpans. "I thought you weren't coming back."

Tyler's brow arches in question. Another smirk briefly touches Josh's lips and there's a look of challenge in his eyes. "What? Like I'm scared to do work or something?"

Josh starts pouring the vinegar into a bucket of water. "Doesn't seem like something you do a lot. So maybe."

"If that was the case, I would have just offered to buy the air conditioner part instead."

"Glad you didn't." Josh hands him the scraping tool again. "This way is a lot more fun." His smile thins into another smirk as Tyler huffs. "For me at least.'

**

Even with the vinegar mixture and two sets of hands, it still takes them two hours to get it all down. Tyler's thankful it was only one wall, and the rest in there are painted. Out of breath and drenched in sweat, Tyler falls into the first chair he reaches. Josh hands him a glass of water from the bar before he grabs the broom and starts sweeping the smaller scraps of paper that fell onto the floor.

Josh's shirt isn't equally soaked, but it's wet enough to cling to him as if it was a second layer of skin.

Tyler can't help it when his eyes scan every line and curve of muscle. A jolt of the same thing he couldn't figure out earlier hits him again, and despite the water, his mouth gets drier. He's so caught up in the sight in front of him, that he doesn't even notice the door open or hear footsteps getting closer. Josh's eyes widening and a brief glimpse of blonde hair in his peripheral, has Tyler jerking his head towards it and he almost drops his glass. "Jen?"

She looks around with a judgemental scowl similar to what he had when he first walked in there as well. After taking everything in, her eyes move to Josh, before she smiles and walks over to him. Tyler can see Josh tense as she pulls him into a hug. "So good to see you again." Still wide eyes meet his and Tyler winces before mouthing _sorry_ to him.

Jenna pulls away from the hug and walks to the table Tyler's at and sits in the chair across from him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she says, smiling. "When you told me why you couldn't come by today, I had to see it for myself." She must notice his pout. "Relax, I'm only staying a minute."

Before Tyler can reply, Josh sets the broom against the wall and makes his way over to them. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be great, thank you." Josh walks towards the bar, her gaze follows before turning back to Tyler. "I now can totally understand why you're slumming it. He's got a nice ass."

"I am not slumming it." He glares at her and then looks over a Josh. "He's great and there's nothing shameful about owning a business. No matter what it is." He continues watching him, trying not to smile when Josh looks up at him from the counter. "How did you even know which bar to go to?"

"You're not the only one who can creep on someone's Facebook profile." She pulls her phone out of her purse and turns it on.

A flash of light, just as Josh is coming back, diverts his attention to Jenna. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

She turns the screen so he can see it and he cringes at how bad he looks. "Totally. You never so much as have a hair out of place, and I wanted a momento. Sue me."

The glass gets placed in front of Jenna and Josh walks behind Tyler before bending down, chin almost touching his shoulder. He feels hands settle on his hips, barely touching. "I'm gonna finish sweeping and get everything set up to paint," he says quietly, and then does something that Tyler is truly not expecting: he kisses his cheek. His mouth parts in shock and he can definitely feel the blush this time. Closer to his ear, Josh whispers, "Don't look so flustered, Joseph. We're dating, remember?"

Tyler doesn't even have to look at Josh to know that he is smirking. His self satisfied tone says enough. He walks away to resume cleaning, and Tyler chances a look at Jenna. She is smiling, a look of adoration on her face. "What?"

"Nothing." Tyler can see her eyes starting to well up and he fights rolling his. "It's just that you look happy, and I can tell you really like him." The threat of tears halt, and an excited gasp makes him jump. "Maybe we'll even be planning your wedding too in the near future."

The hope in her voice brings back the guilt of this whole scheme. The last thing he wanted was for her to get attached to the idea of their relationship. "Let's not go that far yet. We've only been seeing each for a few weeks. It could end tomorrow, you know?"

"Whatever you say." Her smile doesn't falter as she puts her phone away, and then drains the glass of water. "Okay, I'm going to get out of here before I start sweating as much as you two." She leans over and gives him a hug before turning to Josh. "Again, so nice seeing you and I hope we can catch up a little better next week."

Josh gives a nod and wave, and Tyler can finally breathe after she is out of the door. All things considered, it went well. Even with the awkwardness, she bought them actually being a couple. He doesn't think Josh had to even kiss him to seal the deal, so he's definitely a little taken aback. Not that he's complaining or anything. Josh is hot, and he hasn't exactly had a lot of intimate contact in a while. Not wanting to spend the rest of the day blushing, he shoves the thought into the back of his mind and gets up to bring he and Jenna's empty glasses to Mitchell.

He can practically feel the eyes burning into him as he walks away from the counter and back towards Josh. "He doesn't seem too fond of me," Tyler tells him when he's close.

Josh looks back and forth between them before laughing. "He's my ex, so probably not."

"Yikes." Tyler bends down to help pick up and discard the swept up paper. "That has to be awkward working with him."

"Not really. We're good friends now. Truthfully we were always better as friends anyway."

Tyler doesn't think that Mitchell feels the same, if the jealousy fueled daggers being glared his way say anything at all. "Speaking of friends, sorry about Jenna dropping in. She isn't exactly subtle with her nosiness." Josh snorts before picking up the garbage can and is walking away. Tyler follows him to and out of the back door. "What's," he emulates the snort, "supposed to mean?"

The garbage can in his hands gets emptied into a small dumpster and he brushes back past Tyler, smiling. "Am I supposed to be surprised that the gossip queen of the entire school is still in everyone's business?"

He can't really disagree that she can be a little intrusive, but she means well sometimes. "I don't think that's entirely true." The air turns tense as Josh stops and looks back at him with an eyebrow raised, lips pursed. Tyler knows exactly what Josh is about to say if he keeps pushing the issue, and in no way wants to discuss his justifiable reason for not liking Jenna.

The conversation ends there, and they work in an uncomfortable silence for the next couple of hours, painting. They get everything finished, except for the wall behind the counter. "I don't have to work early tomorrow. I can come in and help finish painting in the morning, if you want?"

"Nah." Josh wipes the sweat off of his face with his sleeve. "There's not much left; i can knock it out fast. I'll just see you Saturday at six." Tyler groans. "I know it's early but we'll be installing the flooring and will need to start behind the bar first. Have to get it done before we open at ten. We'll finish the rest Sunday afternoon."

Starving and in desperate need of a shower, Tyler quickly says bye and leaves out, happy that he at least has tomorrow to rest before Saturday.

**

Tyler is late.

Something that almost never happens, but he barely got any sleep last night and ended up not hearing his alarm. After he left the bar, thoughts of Josh have seemed to infect his brain like a disease, and Tyler is now stage five. Terminal. Last night, his mind had decided to do a full play by play of every interaction they have ever had.

Past and present.

He yawns as his car pulls into the driveway of the home he's showing for open house today. Real estate wasn't exactly what he thought he would be doing with his life. It's a family company, and the pressure for him to be a part of the business was almost relentless though. The cling wrap covered cookies get placed onto the roof of the car before he pops the trunk open to grab the open house sign from it. The sign now placed near the curb, Tyler's eyes scan the front yard.

He can't help but think back to the last time he spoke to his pseudo boyfriend, before the past few days. Josh was standing in Tyler's front yard, holding roses. Will you go to prom with me was spelled out in tealight candles. It was incredibly sweet and he was really flattered. He almost said yes, and probably would have if Jenna being at his house, at the time, wouldn't have reminded him of the possible social repercussions of doing so.

Thanks to her, news about the prom proposal was all over school anyway: the source of the awkward silent tension between he and Josh the day before yesterday.

The bittersweet memory fades and he heads inside. He only has around five minutes before potential buyers start to arrive. Thankfully, the house is already immaculately cleaned and staged. His mom has always been a perfectionist, and it seems like that is a trait he has inherited.

Jenna blames his lack of a love life on his ability to be picky enough to always find something wrong with anyone he has ever dated.

Lost in thought, while walking around and doing one last check of the house, he suddenly notices what's missing from the kitchen counter and mumbles out, "Shit", before making his way back outside. The chocolate chips are slightly melted but the cookies are still presentable. If his lack of concentration is any indication of how the rest of the day is going to go, he isn't looking forward to it.

**

Despite being off of his game, he received three offers above asking price on the house. It's in a highly desired school district though, so he really can't take much credit for that. Still, he usually celebrates, another house sold, by treating himself to his favorite takeout. Keeping with the same Josh centered theme that has taken residence inside of his brain, he ends up ordering enough food for two people and finds himself driving to the bar.

Shockingly, the bar is fuller than he assumed it would be. Police tape now gone, at least half of the tables are occupied. He sees Josh behind the bar, and he gives an odd look when he notices Tyler. With the door not too far behind him, he's wondering if this is a mistake and if he should quickly slip out. With Mitchell now looking his way too, it would feel even more awkward to just leave, so he walks to the bar. Josh closes the register and smiles at him. "Surely you have to have something better to do on a Friday night than be here."

Tyler hears Mitchell say right after, "Probably a gala or yacht party somewhere."

He sees Josh press his lips together tightly, stifling a laugh. He sets the takeout bag on the counter and turns to Mitchell, allowing his eyes to sweep over his beard and flannel shirt. Tyler isn't really in the mood to play nice, and it would be way too easy for him to say what he wants to right now, but he'd rather stay on Josh's good side. Instead he openly glares at him. "I'm sure."

"Okay, enough." Josh nudges Mitchell's shoulder with his. "So, what's up?"

"Well," Tyler says, holding up the bag again. "I thought maybe we could have dinner together."

"Dinner together?"

Tyler nods, swallowing hard. "Yeah."

Josh looks at the bag curiously and then back at him. "Like we're friends?"

There's no heat behind the statement, making Tyler's shoulders relax. "I would like to be." He pauses at the words. Where that even came from is a mystery to him.

"We'll see." Tension melts from him completely as Josh smiles and grabs two bottles of beer. "Come on. We can eat in my office."

The door closes behind them, and Tyler drags the chair closer to Josh's desk. He watches him clear a few things off of it, before he places the bag down. "I didn't even think to ask if you already ate."

Josh takes a sip of his beer. "I haven't yet."

Tyler hands Josh one of the styrofoam boxes. "You don't seem like you ever leave here, so I figured as much."

"Not much, no. I'm kind of both owner and management at the moment. Actually interviewing someone Tuesday to come on as official manager. Will be a big help so I don't have to practically live here." He opens the box and looks at Tyler. "Chinese?"

"Yeah?" He pulls the chopsticks from their packaging. "No good? I wasn't sure what you wanted so just got something less spicy than what I..."

"It's fine. Thank you. Love Chinese and this looks great." Josh smirks and Tyler decides he really likes it when he does that. "Was just impressed is all."

"By Chinese takeout? You really don't ever get out, do you?"

"Hilarious," Josh answers after swallowing. "Just shocked I guess that this wasn't sushi or some food I can't pronounce."

Tyler shakes his head and scoffs. "You and Paul Bunyan, out there, really like to assume a lot about me."

With his mouth full, Josh just shrugs.

Even with the light teasing and now near silence as they both are eating, Tyler is enjoying this. Eating alone and never having anyone to share his day with, is the biggest drawback to his high standards. While great for business, it's not as helpful for relationships, or the resulting loneliness from not having one. As he gets older, the emptiness grows as well and it's getting harder to justify wanting the perfect person and life.

Especially because he is far from perfect himself.

A voice breaks him from his thoughts. "Is that chicken?" Josh looks over at his plate.

"Oh." Tyler picks up a piece of his meat with his chopsticks. "Pork. It's got a strong kick to it but it's great." He holds it out in front of Josh. "Want to try it?"

He stares at Josh in shock as he leans forward. Tyler expected him to just spear it onto his fork but instead his lips curl around the offered bite. Josh closes his eyes as he chews, and something that sounds way too close to a moan slips out. Tyler lowers his chopsticks and can only look at him with wide eyes. Something as simple as that shouldn't make heat creep up his neck and face the way it is. He clears his throat before knocking back some of his drink.

Josh's eyes open, and he licks the red sauce from his bottom lip. "Wow. That's really spicy but delicious." Tyler hums, trying to look anywhere but Josh's mouth as he takes another bite of his food.

He's already embarrassed enough about Josh's ability to constantly make him blush.

The food disappears little by little, snippets of small talk and witty retorts in between. With the oncoming food coma and lack of sleep from last night, Tyler finds himself yawning as he is closing his empty box. "I should get going. Early start tomorrow."

Josh laughs at the obvious dread in his voice. "It won't be too bad." He stands up and grabs both of their trash and puts it in the small garbage next to the desk. "The flooring is really easy to install."

Tyler stands up too and follows him out of the office. The bar has quite a few more people in it now, so he stays close behind Josh as he's walking him to the door. He pushes it open for him and Tyler stops and turns toward him as Josh starts saying something, "Thanks for dinner tonight. It was great." He smiles. "The company wasn't completely terrible either."

He almost snorts at the comment but then Josh leans forward, and for one heart stopping moment, Tyler thinks he's about to kiss him. An involuntary squeak passes his lips but instead of a mouth ending up on his, Josh's head passes his and he's looking over Tyler's shoulder and up at the sky. "Looks like it might rain. Be careful."

He wants to glare at him but he can't tell if he's more relieved or disappointed. "Goodnight." Tyler decides to feel relief instead as he walks away. If he's hoping to at least get through this plan without fail, indulging in a short lived fling wouldn't be the most optimal option.

He's pretty sure Josh's resentment towards him and their shaky past, wouldn't yield anything tangible enough to risk it.

**

After sleep evading him for the second night in a row, not even an intravenous drip of caffeine could make Tyler want to walk into the bar the next morning. Josh has both the front and back doors propped open. Between that, the fans, and the early morning hour, it's a lot cooler at least. Josh is walking out of his office just as he's walking further inside. 

Somehow the smile that Josh flashes his way, does more to wake him up than the large coffee in his hands. "You showed."

This time, Tyler does snort. "Will there be a point that you're not shocked whenever I come here?" Josh doesn't answer, but instead grabs something off of the bar and walks to him and puts it in his free hand. "A tool belt?"

"It's just to carry the box cutter and measuring tape, since you don't have pockets."

Tyler eyes it before setting his coffee down on one of the tables and starts putting it around his waist. "Well, if I'm gonna be the construction man, which one of the village people are you going to be?"

"The leather daddy," he hears from a familiar voice behind him. Tyler turns his head towards it and wants to groan. He liked the thought of not actually having to deal with the snarky ex boyfriend today.

He sees a balled up rag fly by him and hit Mitchell. "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" The words and smirk piques Tyler's interest, but before he can dwell on it further, Josh is huffing. "Whatever, let's just start getting these tiles down."

Tyler looks around at the floor. "Do we need to get this linoleum up first?"

Josh grabs one of the boxes of tiles from Mitchell, who's carrying it from the office. "Nope. It's adhered onto the subfloor well enough and is still in good condition to lay the tiles over. Mitch's cousin is in construction and came by to look at it for me the other day."

"Going to make this a lot easier then."

"Oh yeah." Box now on the floor, Josh squats down and opens it with the utility knife. "I figure now with Mitch's help too, we can get the bar section and some of the seating area done today, chill tomorrow, and just finish the rest Monday afternoon." He looks up and smiles. "Then we'll be done here and you'll be a free man after the wedding."

Tyler manages a weak smile back. "I guess so." The prospect of not seeing Josh again after next Friday, shifts his mood more than he thinks it should. In his opinion, ten days isn't enough to get that attached to someone for it to even matter.

The next hour is spent measuring, laying out practice tiles, and then cutting the ones that need to be resized. They're installing peel and stick tiles, so the rest is the easiest part. All of the tiles get moved into two separate stacks, and they get to work. "Mitch is gonna start in my office and move outward while we do the rest," Josh says as they get back onto their knees and start peeling the paper off of the first two tiles.

Tyler is glad that he isn't being stuck with Mitchell at least, who doesn't look all too excited about the arrangement.

A couple of rows of tiles are laid down before Tyler's curiosity gets the better of him. His knee brushes against Josh's, getting his attention. "So, leather daddy, huh?"

Either it's his imagination, or Josh's face suddenly goes pale. "We're not taking about that."

"What's that saying?" Tyler scoots closer, ready to give Josh a taste of his own medicine over the kiss on the cheek. "It's always the quiet ones," he says, voice low and suggestive, lips accidentally brushing the shell of his ear.

There's no imagining it now when Josh's face goes from pale to pink within seconds. He bumps into him, pushing him away a little. "Shut up."

Tyler laughs and then it goes quiet again. It was a lot easier to talk over dinner last night. Granted it was mostly just chatting about the food and a little bit of harmless ribbing. He finds himself wanting to talk to him more, but coming up with topics that won't potentially offend Josh or rouse up their past tension, is proving hard. "Besides bdsm, what else are you into these days?" Josh's blush is even deeper when he looks at him, and it hits Tyler why. "I'm not meaning sex!" He laughs again. "I meant like hobbies or what you like to do in your spare time."

The redness fades a little as Josh grabs another tile. "Not much spare time or many hobbies these days, if I'm being honest."

"Maybe after you hire on more help, you'll have time to go out and do stuff again. Like a movie or something."

"Eh." Josh shrugs. "I've never really liked going to movies by myself."

Tyler bites his bottom lip, unsure if he should say the next thing he does. "I mean, I like movies, and I have a lot of free time some days." He's sure he hears an exaggerated scoff coming from Josh's office.

"What, like us go together?" Josh isn't looking at him as he asks that, but Tyler can see him holding back a smile.

"Yeah," he says, heart beating hard in a staccato rhythm that he's convinced Josh can hear.

He holds his breath until Josh answers, "We'll see."

Tyler exhales and laughs. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Perhaps." Josh smiles, and Tyler rolls his eyes.

His knees and back are aching as he walks through the parking lot a couple of hours later. Tyler's beyond tired, and anxious to get home. He knows he will have no problem passing out in his bed after a long shower. He's looking forward to it. Something feels heavy on his lap when he sits down in his car. He forgot to take the tool belt off. Groaning, he gets back up to go bring it back inside.

Just as he's approaching the counter, he can hear talking coming from Josh's office. He doesn't mean to snoop, but he freezes in place when he hears the content of their conversation.

They're talking about him.

"But nothing is even going on. I don't understand why you're so wound up."

Mitchell huffs. "Oh really? Are you gonna pretend like you two weren't out there all over each other and flirting for the past few hours?"

"We weren't flirting." Josh's voice lowers. "We were just talking. Only passing time."

Tyler finds himself frowning at the words.

"Don't act like I don't know you and don't see what's happening. You're falling for him all over again."

It goes silent and Tyler is about to walk away before they leave out and he gets caught. He doesn't get a chance to before Josh speaks up. "I'm not... It's just... It's nice to see him again."

"Look, I'm saying this as your best friend, be careful with that one. Sometimes people change, but sometimes they don't."

The conversation seems at an end, so Tyler quickly makes his way back outside. Ignoring Mitchell's words of warning, Tyler focuses on the hint of happiness in Josh's voice when he was talking about him, and he smiles. If nothing, it seems likely that he can maybe walk away from all of this with a renewed friendship.

Tyler pushes down a feeling in his gut, as he starts up his car. The feeling telling him that him that it won't be that easy, and probably not for the reasons he's thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

It's storming when Tyler gets to the bar Monday afternoon. On his run from the car to the door, a strong gust of wind nearly rips the umbrella from his hand, causing him to end up walking inside soaking wet from the waist up. Mitchell is the first one to notice him; if Tyler's not already annoyed enough, the amused look on his face finishes the job. "Look what the cat dragged in."

To Tyler's relief, Josh doesn't share the same glee over his current drenched state, as his drink pouring counterpart; instead, he only smiles and then waves him over. "I have a spare shirt in my office." He grabs a towel from behind the bar and motions for him to follow. It's childish, but Tyler's tempted to stick his tongue out at Mitchell as he passes by him.

"Here," Josh says, handing him the towel, once they get into the office. "It's not big, but it should dry most of the water up."

"Thanks." Tyler doesn't even bother waiting for Josh to leave out before peeling his shirt off. They had gym together in eleventh grade, so being shirtless around each other isn't exactly a big deal.

Josh doesn't seem to feel the same way, because Tyler hears him clear his throat as he averts his gaze. "Um. Let me get you a bag or something to put that in." As he starts drying his arms and torso, Tyler smirks while watching Josh nervously fumble around the room. "Ah, found one."

Wet shirt now bagged, without even looking at him, Josh hands him the dry one and then goes to leave out. Tyler stops him. "Do you mind getting my back? The towel isn't big enough for me to reach everywhere."

He feels a twinge of satisfaction at the way Josh stumbles over his next words, "Oh, uh, yeah sure."

As a tense hand is wiping his back, Tyler starts talking just to curb some of the awkwardness, "So, why do you have clothes at work anyway? Are you sure you're not actually living here?"

Josh laughs, and Tyler can feel the hand against him relax a little. "Well, I unfortunately have been the victim of someone not handling their alcohol too..."

The instant mental picture makes Tyler shudder. "Enough said." With one last pass over his skin, Josh is finished and Tyler is pulling the new shirt over his head. "Thanks by the way; I'll be sure to bring it back to you soon."

"No problem."

They resume exactly in the spot they left off Saturday. To Tyler's disappointnent though, that's the only place it seemed to pick back up. Josh was oddly quiet the entire time. Tyler's first thought, was that what Mitchell said had gotten to Josh, and now he is just being cautious around him. But Josh's flustered state over Tyler's shirtlessness had seemed to carry over into the next three hours of small talk, and occasional brief touches. In his line of work, he's learned to read people pretty well.

With the continuous blushing, he'd think that Josh is now nervous around him.

Because of the harsh weather, the bar is still empty by the time they finish the floor and get all of the tools and extra materials cleaned up. The last thing left to do is to move the pool table, that's currently on four separate dollies, back to it's original place. He and Josh share a few silent and fleeting glances at each other as they push it. With Mitchell's help, it's back onto the floor within a few minutes. "Well," Josh speaks up, barely smiling, "I guess everything's done."

Tyler looks around, sharing the same half smile. "I guess so. It looks great though. Huge improvement." Josh nods as he looks around too. A pang of sadness suddenly hits Tyler;  he's gotten used to being there and is actually going to miss it a little.

Tyler heads back to the office to grab the bag with his shirt. When he turns around, Josh is standing in the doorway. "Um, Mitch and I are going to order a pizza. Do you maybe want to stay for a little while? Have a few drinks or something too?" He smiles. "Surprisingly, you have been a big help here, so you've earned it."

Tyler doesn't have much to do for work tomorrow, and isn't going to say no at the chance to be around Josh longer. "You sure your bodyguard out there won't mind?"

Josh rolls his eyes and laughs. "He'll live."

"Okay." Tyler throws the bag back down onto the chair. "I'll pay for dinner then since you're buying the drinks."

They leave out and Josh nods his head Mitchell's way, while smiling. "I think your biggest fan might take offense to you trying to cover our ten dollar pizza."

**

Three slices of pizza and two beers in, Tyler leans back in the bar stool and groans, hand splayed over his stomach. Josh shares a sympathetic grimmace. "If you're still wanting to hang around a little longer, we can switch to the hard stuff; beer is too filling."

Tyler hums. "I'm down. I'll just take an Uber home and come get my car tomorrow." They haven't actually had much of a chance to technically _hang_ out together yet. Any expectations he had of doing that as they ate, flew out of the window when Mitchell firmly planted himself right in front of them at the bar.

Tyler would compare it to going on a date with your parents present, and the obvious awkwardness that would ensue.

Thankfully after they finish their meal, a customer comes in and Mitchell is now further occupied. Tyler moves to one of the tables while Josh pours them a few drinks. When he finally joins him, the atmosphere already feels less tense. Josh smiles as he hands one of the shot glasses to him and then holds his own up. "Here's to transforming this place from dump to dive."

The glasses clink as Tyler laughs. The laugh dies there though when the burning liquid coats his esophagus. "Shit," he coughs out.

With an eyebrow raised, Josh smirks. "Should I have made you an Appletini instead?"

His only response is to throw back the second shot, in challenge, and fight to keep a straight face. "Smooth," he says, hoarsely. His body is already starting to tingle with warmth, and it seems like they both relax even more when the third drink goes down not long after. "I'm not sure if I've really thanked you yet for doing the whole pretending to be my boyfriend thing," Tyler starts saying. "You really, well kind of literally saved my ass." He laughs.

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

Tyler shrugs. "Well, like I had mentioned before, Jenna is trying to hook me up with one of her cousins. They both seem to think we are a match made in heaven since he's wealthy and good looking."

"Sounds just like your type."

"Ha, ha," Tyler retorts with a glare. "I could care less about those things. The asshole is pushy and touches me every chance he gets: squeezing my ass, whispering things he would do to me in my ear. He's just gross, honestly, and definitely not even close to what I'm looking for these days."

Josh's eyes meet his and he watches him chew the corner of his bottom lip in silence for the next couple of minutes. The question he asks next, is not the one Tyler is expecting. "Wanna play pool?"

"Oh. That's cool."

Josh starts racking the balls as Tyler grabs a cue stick. "Have you ever played before?"

Now, Tyler doesn't usually consider himself a very devious person or anything, but he's seen enough movies to know that it never hurts to have a cute guy help you out. "Not really. You might have to show me." It also doesn't hurt that said cute guy's ornery ex has a perfect view of the pool table.

"Ah." Josh grabs a cue stick as well. "Must not be a yuppie approved past time."

"Someone's funny when they drink," Tyler mutters.

The smile Josh gives him makes up for it completely. "Yeah, sorry. Okay, I'll go ahead and break." He lifts the triangle and sets it on a table before bending over to take the shot. Tyler's eyes go exactly where anyone else's would, but he doesn't get a chance to stare long. Josh has a smirk on his face when he peers back at him from over his shoulder. "You can't see where your fingers go, from that position."

The now plentiful amount of whiskey in his system, makes his tongue just loose enough to say what he does next, "That's where you're wrong." Tyler walks around the table and then leans down resting his elbows onto the side of it before giving a smirk right back. "I could see exactly where they go."

Josh laughs so loud that both Mitchell and the lone man at the bar look their way, scowling. "And _someone_ is a shameless flirt when they drink."

Tyler's not about to apologize for that though. Not when the comment turns Josh's face the endearing pink color it's wearing. "Touche."

After a couple of purposely failed shots on Tyler's end, he pretends to be frustrated, and huffs. "I just don't think I'm doing it right."

Josh finally relents and shows mercy on him. "Fine, I'll show you once; you should be able to do it after that," he says before grabbing Tyler's cue stick and then coming up behind him. Hot breath fans over his neck as a body presses against his back, bending him down at an angle; one of Josh's knees slot in-between his thighs to part Tyler's legs slightly. In the section of his brain that is still able to process reasoning, he knows he's just getting his stance fixed into the correct form.

Tyler still feels dizzy and suddenly way too warm.

"Okay," When the stick is in position in front of Tyler, Josh's hands slide down his arms, until they are cupped over his. Fingers now correct as well, warm moist breath is close to his ear, "don't grip the top finger too hard over the stick, just let it glide through it in one smooth motion." Tyler has to take a deep and steadying breath before taking the shot. He manages to get his ball almost to the corner pocket he was aiming for. Josh claps his back. "Not bad at all, Joseph."

"Yeah?" Tyler asks, voice scratchy.

Josh moves to the other side of the table to take his next shot. "Well, I just maybe wouldn't trade real estate shark for pool shark anytime soon, but yeah, not too shabby."

By the time Tyler loses the third and final game, he and Josh are two more drinks in and the only ones left in the bar. The customer left when the rain picked back up somewhere during the second to last game, and with the prospect of no more coming in for the night, much to Mitchell's dislike, Josh sends him home right after that.

Josh flips the open sign on the door to closed before locking it and then moving to behind the bar. "Want a cup of coffee or something?"

Tyler looks up at him, smiling, from where his head is resting on the bar. "Mm, nah I'm good." He's pleasantly drunk but not enough to need that. "You know, I had a really nice time tonight."

He can hear a light laugh as Josh is switching off the neon sign above the shelves of bottles. "I did too."

He watches him come around the counter, to presumingly turn everything else off, but Tyler swivels in the stool and grabs Josh's hand to stop him and then pulls him closer. Once face to face, Tyler smiles again and then licks his lips. "So does that maybe mean that we're friends now?"

Tyler at least expects his patented _we'll see_ , but that's not what happens. There is a long pause before Josh even talks again, "I was planning to just stay here tonight on the cot in my office. It's really comfortable and big. Um, you're more than welcome to stay too if you don't feel like having to Uber twice." Josh smiles."You know, since we're _maybe_ friends now."

To his alcohol addled brain, it sounds like the best idea ever at the moment, so Tyler just continues to smile and then nods. After Josh turns off all of the lights, they get onto the cot and lay down. It's only big enough for them both if they turn sideways, so they end up face to face. With the office having no windows, it's completely dark, so all Tyler hears is both of their breaths. Sleeping in a bed with Josh Dun, is not what he would have ever expected to be doing.

In the strange whirlwind that has been the past few days of his life, nothing really surprises him anymore at this point though.

It doesn't take long for his eyes to start closing, but they open back up to Josh mumbling something, "Ty?"

"Hm?"

The body next to him, shuffles a little closer. "Are you still the same person?"

It's too dark and his vision is blurry enough for him not to notice that Josh is now sleeping as he answers in a whisper, "No, I'm not."

**

A low groan slips past Tyler's lips as his eyes start to open. The discomfort he's feeling isn't hangover related at least; he's always been one of the lucky few who rarely suffers from them. No, the pain he's feeling is from his body lying stiff in one position under a larger one currently halfway on top of him. At some point during the night, he must have rolled onto his back, causing Josh to move as well.

As he slowly comes to a little more, his body isn't the only thing he can feel that's stiff.

One of Josh's legs are slung over his, groin pressed against the side of Tyler's hip. It suddenly feels like he's drunk all over again, when warmth washes over every inch of his body. The arm he has wrapped around Josh's waist, involuntarily tightens. "Fuck," Tyler mumbles against the head laying under his chin. It's all too much and he's finding himself getting more turned on than he should. He shifts a little, hoping to crawl out from under Josh without waking him up.

"Going somewhere?"

Tyler freezes. The voice that just spoke, doesn't sound like one who has only just woken up as well, and Tyler quickly realises that Josh wasn't actually asleep before. "Uh, no. Just woke up."

He hums, the hand Josh has placed on Tyler's stomach moves a little, and he can't help but giggle. Josh lifts his head to look at him. "Is something funny?"

"I'm just really really ticklish," he answers, smiling. A wicked grin spreads across Josh's mouth, and he moves to hover over him even more. Tyler's eyes widen. "Don't you dare." Before he can move to avoid what's coming next, legs bracket his waist and Josh's hands start their attack at his ribs. Shrieking laughs and pleas escape Tyler as he tries his best to fend off the onslot of tickling.

In an attempt to get him to stop, he doesn't even think about it when one of his hands move to Josh's hair and then tangles in his curls, pulling hard.

Josh's hands stop just as a small moan slips out, and Tyler can feel hips rock slightly against his. This time, they both freeze, and Josh looks down at him, eyes a little glazed. Tyler doesn't even second guess it when his fingers wrap even tighter around the curls and he pulls again, bringing Josh's face closer to his. He lifts his head to meet the lips inches away. To his surprise, Josh's are frozen against his. He presses harder to them, urging any movement at all; not even a swipe of his tongue over Josh's lower lip, elicits a response.

In that moment, Tyler panics and pulls his mouth away, hand from the hair as well, afraid he read the signs wrong and just made a huge mistake.

He doesn't get a chance to wallow in it for long before Josh's mouth crashes back down onto his, lips no longer stiff and non reactive; a tongue roughly slides between his, and Tyler immediately lets him in. He pulls Josh's body down harder against his. No sooner than he does that, Josh pulls away and braces himself on his hands, hovering over him. Coldness has replaced the previous lust filled eyes, making Tyler's stomach clench nervously, while he stares into them, panting.

"This can't... I can't do this."

The voice is equally as frigid as the eyes looking at him. Josh climbs off of him and all Tyler can do is sit up and try to process what exactly just happened. He swings his legs off the side of the cot and grabs his shoes next to it, on the floor. "I'm sorry." Josh looks up at him from putting on his own shoes. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done any of..."

Josh holds his hand up. "It's fine." Tyler breathes a little at the softer tone. "Just forget about it." They finish putting on their shoes in silence. "I need to go close out the register since I didn't do it last night. Just let yourself out when you're ready."

A couple of minutes later, Tyler passes by the counter and stops in front of the register. "Josh?"

"Huh?" He glances up at him.

"Are we still..." Tyler hesitates. "Are we okay?"

"I'll still see you Thursday, if that's what you're worried about."

Tyler huffs. "That's not..." Josh doesn't seem interested to continue talking, so Tyler gives up. "I'll text you the location and time. Bye."

He walks to his car feeling both dejected and rejected, ready to just wake up from whatever cosmic joke of a nightmare he's stuck in.

**

After a day full of feeling like a complete idiot, and another sleepless night, Tyler's considering getting new business cards made. _Insomniac real estate dumbass does have a nice ring to it_ , he thinks as he arrives at work the next day.

He has only just sat at his desk when his mom walks into his office. The look on her face tells him she must not be too happy about how yesterday's open house went. "Want to explain to me why a single offer didn't come in for the house on Willburn?"

The grip on the pen in his hand tightens as he tries to will a calm face. "Buyers don't really like that it's near a train track; they voiced concerns over the noise potentially being an issue."

"Well did you let them know that the train only passes twice a day and that the other residents hardly notice it?"

He breathes in deeply, "Yes, I did just that. They were still worried though. I even highlighted the fact that the price was excellent for the neighborhood, and everything else I could possibly think of."

Her shoe taps impatiently on the floor as her arms are crossed. "You know I expect only the best from you, Tyler. You should have sold that house with no problem." She gives him a once over. "You look terrible." He knows she's meaning the dark circles and bags under his eyes. "Honestly, how do you expect to sell anything in that kind of state?"

Tyler's jaw hurts from how hard he's clenching his teeth together. "You're right. I'm sorry, mother. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. I'm giving the rest of your showings to Davis until Monday. I expect you deal with whatever is going on and be back to normal by then. Understood?"

"Yes mam."

He grabs his briefcase and leaves. He can't really be too mad about the situation. She isn't completely wrong; he's been preoccupied lately and probably looks like he's just crawled out of a ditch somewhere, compared to his normal self.

When he throws the briefcase into his back seat, he sees Josh's shirt that it lands next to. Tyler reaches back and grabs it. He hasn't had a chance to wash it yet, so be brings it up to his nose and inhales. It mostly smells like his own sweat, but he can still pick up traces of Josh on it. The fact that he was even close long enough to be able to distinguish his smell, makes his head hazy again.

Everything about those few minutes was almost like a dream.

The many times over the years he wanted to kiss or even touch Josh like that, he never imagined it feeling the way it did. No one has ever sent sparks though him quite like that before. To be honest, no one's ever made him feel much of anything. The qualities he's always looked for in romantic partners only focused on what he thought was expected of him: equal employment status, upbringing, same social circles. All that's ever led him to is short and boring relationships that left him feeling drained and numb.

Maybe the problem hasn't been finding anyone good enough; maybe it's just that he hasn't found someone that's made him feel anything at all like Josh has this past week and a half.

He sighs and throws the shirt into the passenger seat before heading to the bar to return it to him as promised.

Tyler doesn't recognize the woman behind the bar, next to Mitchell, when he walks inside. Josh is wiping a few table tops when he spots him. Tyler holds up the shirt as he walks up to him. "Just bringing this back to you. I didn't wash it though, sorry."

"No big deal." Josh takes it from him and slings it over his shoulder.

"So, new manager hire worked out?"

Josh looks at the bar and smiles. "Yes, thank god. Melissa has a few years experience, so we definitely hit the jackpot with her."

Tyler smiles too. "I'm really glad to hear that. I know you're ready for a break." He rocks on his heels for a second, not sure what else to say. "Well, I just wanted to come by and bring the shirt back. I'll see you tomorrow."

An arm grabs his before he can turn around. Josh frowns. "About that. Man, I feel so bad, but would it be terrible if I skip the rehearsal tomorrow? I just really need to get Melissa acclimated to everything as much as possible for Friday evening and night when I won't be here. While a great bartender, Mitch just won't be able to..."

Tyler stops him. "It's fine, really. I promise. It's your business, so I get it, and it's just the rehearsal anyway."

"Thanks for understanding. I was going to message you to ask about it tonight when I got a chance." Josh's face turns a little more serious as he look at him again. "I also wanted to apologize about yesterday morning."

"It's okay." Tyler doesn't regret it, but he still feels embarrassed and assumes Josh is as well, so he laughs it off. "Don't worry about it. We're only just playing our parts here, you know?"

Josh clicks his tongue and looks away. "Right. I'll see you Friday."

He walks out of the door feeling more confused than ever, and like he can't say or do anything right lately. "Add oblivious fuck up, to the new cards as well", he murmurs while getting into his car.

**

"So," Jenna asks, turning around from the mirror. "How do I look?" The bridal party swarms around her, squealing and throwing every compliment known to man, her way. Tyler stands back behind them all, fighting to not cover his ears and roll his eyes. Jenna moves through them and stands expectantly in front of him. "Ty?"

Tyler smiles as he holds both of her hands. "You look like the most gorgeous bridezilla there ever was." She huffs, so he stops teasing. "Jen, you look absolutely amazing. If I was straight and didn't want to throttle you on a regular basis, I would marry you myself."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you, but you're an ass." 

Tyler looks down at his watch. "Josh should be here in a few minutes. I'm gonna go wait for him outside and show him to his seat. I'll see you in there soon, okay?"

The sun is relentless as it beats down on him from his spot on the church steps. He finds himself biting his nails as he looks around. Even though he confirmed the time and place with Josh last night, a part of him is scared that he won't show. He seems like a man of his word though, so the nerves are more than likely caused by not knowing exactly what to expect, the next few hours, if he does.

Tyler's convinced at this point that he's more nervous about this wedding than Jenna is.

Before he gets a chance to fret any longer, Josh comes into his vision. All of the air in the atmosphere, feels like it's suddenly been sucked into space when he gets even closer. Tyler can only gape as Josh ascends the steps. "Well?" Josh runs his hands over his blazer, smoothing it out. "Elite society approved?"

Tyler's eyes slowly sweep over him, taking in every single inch. "You look incredible." He smiles when he finally makes it to his face. "Easily the most stunning person here by far."

Josh's face turns the same shade of pink he was privy to the other night. "You look really nice too." In a move that Tyler isn't expecting at all, Josh leans in and kisses him. Tyler's eyes close as his mouth parts. The quick slip of tongue is just enough to flick against his, before Josh is breaking the kiss. Tyler raises an eyebrow, while Josh smirks. "Like you said, we're just playing the part, you know?" The words have a cold tone to it, making Tyler anxious. He loops his arm around Tyler's as they walk inside. "It's showtime after all."

That's not what Tyler meant by that when he said it at the bar, but with the wedding starting really soon, that conversation and the one about Josh's sudden odd new persona, will have to wait. He escorts Josh to Jenna's side where her guests and family are sitting.  He internally curses when he sees the only spot available is a few spaces away from the handsy cousin, Luke, on the same bench. Josh at least has no idea who he is, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Or so he was hoping anyway.

As he is passing the pew to leave out, Luke calls out his name. Reluctantly, Tyler stops. "Yeah?"

Luke licks his lips and looks at him in the same predatory way he always does. "Is it just me or do you look better every time I see you?" His eyes do another pass over him. "It's really been way too long since the last time too."

"Not long enough," Tyler mutters to himself before smiling politely. "Thanks but I really should get going." Luke winks at him, and Tyler feels disgusted as he walks away to join the rest of the bridal party.

Not long after, the music cues, and he links arms like the rest of the pairs, waiting their turn to walk down the aisle, after the flower girl. He and his partner are the third ones to go in. His heartbeat picks up when he gets closer to the pew that Josh is sitting in. As he passes it, he looks over at him and smiles.

With the way Josh is looking at him, he doesn't think he'll stop smiling ever again.

Finally once everyone is in place, the bridal chorus starts playing, and the doors open back up. Everyone stands and turns, as Jenna and her father, start the walk down the aisle. Tyler has to admit, she does look gorgeous. It's a shame to him that the inside has never matched the outside nearly as much. Thankfully, the guy she's marrying has seemed to ground her more, and she's slowly trying to change for the better.

He still can't help but give a quick glance of pity at the groom.

Halfway through the ceremony, Tyler realizes that he's been staring at Josh a lot throughout it. Something about all of this is making him feel something that he can't even begin to try to work out. Most of the time though, whenever he looks his way, Josh's eyes are fixated on Luke, who's been intently staring at Tyler the entire time. He's hoping it isn't because Josh finds him attractive. Tyler knows they are both single, and Josh did reject him the other day after all.

Between that thought, the mixed signals, and Josh's weird behavior, he starts to feel a little sick.

The rest of the ceremony passes quickly, and Tyler's thankful that the pictures afterward, don't take as long as he anticipated either. Most of the guests have already arrived at the reception by the time they get there. Tyler is relieved when he sees Josh sitting in his reserved spot at the table, sipping a glass of champagne. He quickly makes his way over to him, after grabbing a glass as well. "Nice wedding," Josh says, when he sits down next to him.

Tyler takes a sip of his drink. "Yeah, it was really beautiful." The next few minutes are way too quiet, and he feels glad when Jenna and her husband arrive and are announced. Any relief from the awkwardness between he and Josh, is a welcome one.

Once the first dance is over, other couples move to the dance floor too. Josh stands up and holds out his hand. Tyler blanks for a second, and Josh just smiles before asking, "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes," Tyler stands up, smiling as well, "I would love to." They walk hand in hand to the first open spot they find, and Josh pulls him flush against him and starts leading. "I'm not really a great dancer, so I'm glad you seem to know what you're doing."

Josh laughs. "It's nothing I've done a lot or anything, just a natural, I guess."

Tyler lays his head down onto Josh's shoulder, and sighs. With how tired he is, the comforting warmth against him and the swaying movements, it could easily all lull him to sleep. Much to soon after, a wedding photographer stops near them. Josh taps Tyler's shoulder, so he lifts his head back up. Josh presses his face to his and they both smile wide. "Those are going to be some awkward pictures considering we are breaking up tomorrow," Josh says as they resume dancing.

The sick feeling Tyler had at the wedding ceremony, just then settles back into his stomach. "Yeah." He fakes a chuckle. "I'm sure Jenna will have fun taking a pair of scissors to them in best friend solidarity." Not that Josh needs to know, but Tyler won't let that happen and will be keeping the pictures for himself.

Tyler forgoes more champagne in between dancing breaks, wanting to soak up and remember as much of this night as possible with Josh. To the observing eye, they have looked like an ordinary couple having a magical evening. To Tyler, at least, it's been exactly like that for him as well. He doesn't think Josh has felt the same though. He's kept up his end of the charade well enough, but it's all been done with a distance behind it that Tyler can't make sense of.

It's quite a difference from the other night at the bar.

Dinner will be served soon, so they have time for one more dance. They've only barely begun, when Tyler sees someone place a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Mind if cut in?" Tyler almost smirks, knowing his honorary boyfriend is about to tell Luke to get lost, but ends up gaping instead when Josh gives him a blank expression.

He moves out of Tyler's grasp. "Sure. He's all yours."

Stunned, Tyler watches Josh walk away and back to their table, as Luke places a hand on his waist and starts to move them in sync with the music. "Have been waiting to get you alone all evening."

If Tyler could puke right now, he would. "I'm sure you have."

Luke closes in on him more until they are nearly cheek to cheek. "Tell me, Ty, what exactly do you see in that neanderthal of a man over there?"

Not one to make a scene, especially at his best friend's wedding, Tyler tries his best to answer in a civil manner, "Maybe it's the fact that he's one of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing in my entire life." He feels the hand around his waist move downward and knows where it's headed. With a hard grip, Tyler quickly removes his hand from it, and then backs away. "And maybe it's also because he isn't an asshole who can't even manage to act half as classy as he likes to pretend he is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go back to company I actually enjoy being in."

Tyler's shaking as he walks away and back towards their table. It took everything in him not to knock every perfect veneer in Luke's mouth, out of it. The cold reception he gets when he arrives back to his seat is the last thing he needs. "Looks like you two had a nice dance," Josh says with a sneer.

"What are you talking about? Luke tried to touch me, once again, and I walked away."

If glares could incinerate someone, the one Josh just sends Luke's way, would leave him in the same state half of the Marvel cast is in right now. Come to think of it, he realises the look is kind of the same one he was giving Luke at the church as well. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Josh is jealous. "Well there's your perfect out." He throws back the rest of his drink.

Tyler huffs. "Perfect out for what?"

Josh shrugs. "You can tell Jenna that I saw you two flirting, broke it off with you and then left the wedding." Josh stands up, and Tyler realizes that he's putting that plan into action whether he agrees to it or not. He gets up and follows him, calling his name. Josh doesn't ever slow his pace or respond. Once they are in the empty hall near the exit, Tyler grabs Josh's arm and stops him. "What do you want? This is what's supposed to happen anyway, so I don't understand why you're acting so weird about it. "

Tyler says the first thing that his head is screaming for him to say, "Because I don't want to break up!" He gently pushes Josh to the nearest wall. "God, I." He takes a deep breath as the answer to all of the moments and feelings of confusion he's had over the past ten days finally hit him like a ton of bricks. "I fucking like you, okay. Like really like you a lot. Being with you lately has been so amazing."

He doesn't even wait for Josh to respond, before bunching his fists into the front of his blazer and kissing him softly. Tyler was terrified of the kiss being a one-sided repeat of the other morning, but that fear subsides instantly when Josh immediately kisses him back. It's a lot more gentle than last time and Tyler melts into it, hands unclenching as he softly sighs into his mouth.

Josh's hands leave his waist and move up to Tyler's face, gently cupping before pulling back. He rests his forehead onto his for a moment before placing a light kiss to it. "Thank you for the past few days." Tyler doesn't understand the soft smile on Josh's lips. "You've made this nerd's high school dreams come true, really."

His hands are gone; Josh slips from the wall he was just pressed to and walks away. "Wait," Tyler pleas. Josh turns around, hand on the door handle, "why does this have to be it then? There's something clearly between us. There always has been."

Contemplation is present on Josh's face, but his eyes tell Tyler that he's already made up his mind. "It's nice to know that I'm good enough for you now, but let's be honest with ourselves here. How long will that last? Until I'm no longer good enough for your family? Your friends? Your lifestyle? Face it, we're completely different people. It wouldn't have worked then, and it won't now."

His heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest and break apart all at once. "Please? Friends. Can we just at least be that then, if nothing?"

Josh looks away and says lowly, "That's the problem, I could never just be your friend. Bye Tyler."

By the time the tears cease, and his heart slows down enough for him to breathe, Tyler can hear the speeches starting, and he knows Jenna must be worried not seeing him at the table. He wipes his face and pulls himself together before walking back towards the reception hall.

**

Tyler gives himself the rest of the weekend to try to get back to normal and accept that Josh doesn't want anything to do with him. He figures it's karma anyway, and he deserves every painful moment of it. That Monday, as promised to his mom, he throws himself back into work. He had considered himself one of the best young agents in the business before, but the past two weeks have been some of his best work yet.

Tyler credits that to being able to wear the mask that's expected of him, and pushing down every thought of Josh that flashes through his head. For the first few days, he made the latter harder on himself by driving by the bar a lot, trying to catch a glimpse of Josh. He never did though; much to his disappointment, Mitchell and the new manager were the only faces he would ever see. Tyler started to feel pathetic and like he was treading on obsessed territory, so he stopped.

After another week, Jenna was already back to trying to set him up with people. He rebuffed that immediately, but relented and agreed to sign up for a dating website instead; this way he at least has the option to choose, himself.

In his mind, it didn't hurt to try to see what was out there.

He avoided matches that he would have chosen before, and instead went for guys that seem less uptight and more fun. Jenna pointed out that they all resemble Josh in one way or another. Tyler would only scoff and disagree. There is really no replacing him, so he isn't even going to bother trying. He is just broadening his options is all. None of the dates he's been on so far have worked out though.

Not that he is being picky, but there was never any chemistry there.

Currently, it's Friday night, and Tyler's getting dressed to go out on another date with someone he matched with. He isn't expecting him for another half hour but he hears a knock. "Off to a great start," he mumbles as he walks to the door. His heart nearly stops when he peeks through the peephole and sees the face that he does.

It's Mitchell.

Tyler opens the door. "Well, you don't look anything like your profile picture. I have to say, I'm a little disappointed."

Mitchell glares. "I'm going to end up regretting this, aren't I?" He asks as he pushes past him, into the house.

"If you're here to kill me or something, let me at least call my date to cancel, so poor Craig the event planner, isn't the one to find my mangled body."

There's a scoff as Mitchell sits down on the couch. "I can't be gone from the bar long, so if you would shut up for more than two seconds, I need to talk to you about something real quick."

The serious tone quells Tyler's joking, and he sits down in the chair across from the couch. "Sorry. What's up?"

"You and Josh are both complete morons is what's up."

Tyler sighs. "So I take it he told you everything?"

"Not at first. After a week of him sulking around, I put two and two together and confronted him." He sighs. "He brushed it off and wouldn't say much of anything. But another week, and half a bottle of vodka one night, he finally spilled the whole story. He's still sulking around, and frankly at this point, I'm sick of it."

His chest feels heavy. Tyler didn't realize Josh was going through a hard time over it all too, especially since he was the one who rejected him this time. "Well, I don't really know what I can do about that. If he told you everything, then you already know that I practically threw myself at him twice. He knows I like him."

Mitchell looks at him with an expression that Tyler hasn't seen from him before. "He knows that. He knew that as well when he asked you to prom, but look at  what happened. Like he said, you two are from different worlds, so you can't blame him for worrying about that being an issue again."

Tyler chews the inside of his cheek. "I'm not perfect and I'm not expecting him to be either. I wouldn't hurt him again over something so shallow."

"Well," Mitchell stands up, "as much as I hate to admit it, I believe you. I don't think Josh would have let himself fall for you again if he still saw the same selfish pompous asshole that you used to be."

He stands up too. "So how do I fix this?"

"See," Mitchell starts walking towards the door, "that's the problem. Unless you have a magic crystal ball that shows the future, you can't fix it without him giving you a chance to prove yourself first; time is the only way to do that after."

Tyler huffs. "I don't think he wants to give me a chance. He would have three weeks ago."

Mitchell stops in the doorway and turns to look at him before rolling his eyes. "Would I be here if you didn't have a chance?" Tyler shrugs. "One more thing, if you do end up hurting him again, I know where you live, and there won't even be a mangled body to find."

"Wait," Tyler gulps, "how did you find out where I live?"

"You're listed in the phone book." Mitchell shakes his head as he walks away. "Like I said, you're both morons," he mutters.

Tyler closes the door and makes a mental note to change his number to unlisted, as soon as possible.

He quickly cancels his date and finishes getting dressed. He has to leave to procure all of the supplies he'll need. The perfect plan to get Josh's attention, almost instantly popped into his head once Mitchell left; it will be one Josh won't be able to ignore.

He's just hoping it won't backfire and blow up in his face.

**

Tyler was able to message Mitchell on Facebook to find out what time Josh gets home, and what his address is. He's thankful the manager now closes the bar and Josh gets home around midnight. He wouldn't have lasted standing in his front yard until later than two in the morning. It's almost midnight and Tyler has just lit the last candle. Thankfully he was able to find a decent bouquet of roses, and after trips to many different stores, enough candles to pull this off.

If any of Josh's neighbors happen to look outside right now, he's sure he looks like a crazed stalker.

Headlights illuminate the road a few houses down. Tyler's heart beats wildly as he clutches the flowers tightly in front of his chest; he can't help but shake as the lights get brighter. This is possibly the most nervous he's ever been. He forces himself to breathe slowly as Josh's car pulls into the driveway. It's too dark for him to see his face, so he has no idea of his reaction yet.

The car door opens and Josh gets out. At first, his eyes are only wide as he looks back and forth between Tyler and the yard. A huge smile appears as he walks closer to him. "Have I entered into some warped alternate timeline or is Tyler Joseph really standing in my yard, with flowers and _will you be my boyfriend_ spelled out in candles, right now?

He doesn't sound offended at least but Tyler's heart is still pounding. "Um." He manages a smile before biting his lip. "It can be anything you want it to be as long as the answer is yes."

Josh sighs and purses his lips, before softly saying, "Ty, we've talked about this already..."

"Please just listen to me first, okay?" He sets the flowers down on the ground and then takes both of Josh's hands into his. "If you still say no, afterwards, I'll respect that and I'll leave you alone."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Tyler takes a deep breath. "I won't blame anyone else for our past but myself. I should have never cared what anyone else thought. 'Cause god, you were and still are so amazing, and to this day, I can't think of one thing that's wrong with you, or anything I would ever want to change. If anything, you're too good for me, honestly."

Josh huffs. "Yeah ri.."

"I'm serious. If there is anyone who has to be worried here, it's me. I'll be the one afraid that you'll wake up one day and realise what a huge asshole I am and that you deserve so much better than me..." The words die on his lips as Josh's mouth makes contact with them briefly before moving down to his jaw and then his neck, where they stay pressing wet kisses against the skin there. Tyler's lightheaded and can only mumble in a chant, "I mean it; I promise."

"I know," Josh answers.

Tyler groans as Josh starts working his way back up. "So, what do you want?"

"You," Josh says against his lips, "right now." He pulls away before looking over Tyler's shoulder. "These candles have to be put out first." Tyler immediately starts trying to blow out each one as fast as possible, until he hears Josh clear his throat, so he looks up at him. "I have sprinklers."

He moves out of the way just as they turn on. Josh starts unlocking the front door as Tyler's arms wrap around his waist from behind. "You're a genius," Tyler says, nibbling the skin on the back of his neck. "See, amazing like I said."

A laugh doesn't have a chance to fully leave Josh's mouth, because as soon as the door is open, Tyler slams it behind them and turns Josh around, kissing him hard. "Room?" Josh switches their position, so he can guide them while they start removing each other's clothes, leaving a trail of them on the way; their boxer briefs are all that's left when they finally make it to the bedroom.

Tyler finds the bed and sits down as Josh switches on the lamp next to it, and then stands in front of him. Tyler grabs his hips and pulls him closer, looking up at him as his fingers brush the skin above the waistband. He pulls them down a little past his hips and kisses across the skin there.

Josh let's out a soft breath.

As he goes to lower them more, he pauses; they're about to be in brand new territory that no amount of time together in the gym class locker room has prepared them for. Every inch of Josh's body from this point on, is new: unseen, unexplored, untouched. In one quick motion, the fabric slides completely down his legs and Tyler can only stare straight in front of him. "What?"

"You're gorgeous," he says, in a shaky whisper and is slightly taken aback when Josh looks down at him with a smirk. He definitely expected him to be shy and even nervous like he is. Seeing that kind of confidence coming through from him though, is admittedly hot.

"I'm nothing special," Josh says, in a failed attempt at humbleness, since the smirk is still firmly in place.

"Come here," Tyler says, voice steadier, as he lays down on his back. Josh's cockiness is inadvertently helping his own nerves. He dives onto the bed so quickly that Tyler squeaks in surprise before laughing. The laughter stops as Josh wraps him in a surprisingly gentle embrace, and then is kissing him again. Now, every trace of remaining nervousness slowly disappears as Josh is equally as gentle getting Tyler into the same nude state as he's in. 

He was scared to be naked in front of someone so perfect, in his eyes, but Josh's skin is hot against his, and Tyler decides this is definitely much better.

It isn't long until they are both panting and hard, as hands reach everywhere they can in their current position. Tyler gasps as Josh's hand finally wraps around him and starts stroking. "God, I want..."

"Tell me what you want, Ty," the rough voice against his neck says. Josh is already between his legs, and although he normally tops these days, he's desperate for more of anything right now and about to just let him do whatever he prefers. "Am I fucking you, or are you fucking me?"

Tyler can already imagine what it would feel like to slide into Josh, but honestly the thought of him being in him as well, is just as enticing. He must have been silent for longer than he thought, because just then Josh wraps an arm under him and flips them over. "Honestly," Josh says as he spreads his legs for Tyler to slip between them, "I've been thinking about you being inside of me for longer than I care to admit, so if you're okay with it..."

Tyler smiles. "More than okay with it."

For the next ten minutes, he takes his time slowly prepping Josh. As high as the anticipation is for them both, this has been years in the making and in no way is he wanting to rush it. With who he's about to have sex with, and how tight and warm Josh feels around his fingers, Tyler already knows he won't last long once he actually gets inside of him. Wanting to savor it all just a little longer, he slows his fingers and takes Josh into his mouth.

The sound that echoes throughout the room, is the hottest thing Tyler has ever heard. Wanting to hear it again, his fingers and mouth resume with more vigor; a minute later one of Josh's hands move to his hair and pulls him upwards. "Unless you want this to end in about thirty seconds..."

Point taken, Tyler pulls off and then removes his fingers. He sits up on his knees and grabs Josh's legs to pull him closer. Tyler leans down and kisses him as he lubes himself up. "Ready?" he asks, against his lips. He only gets a hum in reply, so he sits back up. Tyler starts pressing into him slowly, stopping almost right away as a gasp passes both of their lips. "This is probably going to be over embarrassingly fast," he says, slowing his breathing and trying to focus on anything other than what they are currently doing.

Still, the sight of Josh under him, and the tightness around him, is incredible, so he bites his bottom lip and concentrates even harder as he slowly continues. 

Much to his surprise, Josh doesn't seem to appreciate the slow pace as much, and he feels Josh's hips move sharply forward until Tyler is buried completely in him. Eyes shut and he groans loudly, gripping the hips beneath him, tightly, keeping Josh from moving again. When he opens his eyes, a smirk meets them. "Are _you_ ready now?" Determination now shifts to wanting to wipe that smirk off of his face, so Tyler pulls out and then thrusts back in quickly.

Josh moans and nearly arches out of his grasp.

Tyler is shaking as he continues the same pace, trying his hardest not to finish; the sounds coming from josh now, not making it any easier. As amazing as this is, he says a silent prayer of thanks when he finally sees Josh reach a hand in-between them and starts stroking himself quickly. Not long after he feels Josh tighten around him, and his body, shudder beneath him. That's all it takes for Tyler's own orgasm to rip through him, nearly silent as Josh pulls him down by his neck and kisses him through it.

His body is still trembling as he collapses onto Josh. "Fuck."

A hand moves through his hair and he hears a playful huff.  "Fuck indeed."

Tyler lifts his head back up. "Worth the wait, I hope?"

Josh rolls his eyes and smiles. "Yes, you egomaniac. Completely worth the wait." Tyler twists one of his nipples, making Josh yelp. "That was mean," he says smiling.

Tyler smiles back. "So was that answer." His smile fades as he thinks about the more important question on his mind. "You never gave me an answer earlier."

"Answer to what?"

"If you'll be my boyfriend." The smile on Josh's face instantly makes him feel better.

"Tyler, your dick was just in my ass. That's not an answer enough for you?"

"I was just making sure." He sighs happily as he lays his head back on Josh's chest. "Well, since I am now officially really your boyfriend and all, are you finally going to tell me why you're the leather daddy?"

Josh's chest rumbles beneath his face as he laughs. "Never happening."

**

Josh's desk is not the most comfortable place to do this, but it's quieter than the cot, so they make due. Josh is pulling the tie from around Tyler's neck as he kisses him. "God, I've missed you."

Tyler's fingers are moving fast to undo his buttons, as he smirks. "You just saw me this morning."

Before another button can be undone, the office door swings open. "Hey, the order for..." Mitchell pauses and scoffs. "Really? You two can't wait a few more hours?"

Tyler hops off of the desk and grabs his tie from the floor. "You'd think you would have learned to knock by now, but yet here we are." He and Mitchell still don't really like each other that much, but have learned to tolerate each other's company enough. "Go deal with whatever's going on. We'll pick this back up at home tonight." Tyler gives him a quick kiss. "Love you."

Josh smiles. "Love you too."

Mitchell grumbles as he walks out of the office ahead of him, "A year is still not enough time to get used to seeing that. Don't think eternity would be enough."

Tyler smiles as Mitchell moves behind the counter. "All your fault though, just saying."

"Don't remind me. Knew I'd regret it, just like I said", he calls after him as Tyler walks out of the door laughing.

When Tyler gets into his car, he just sits for a few minutes and looks at the bar. He never would have guessed that his life would have ended up this way a year later after walking into there for the first time. As he starts up the car, he glances down at the engagement ring on his finger and smiles.

He still can't wrap his head around the fact that the last person that wanted anything to do with him at one time, is now the person he gets to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
